Various systems exist for transporting multiple vertical loads through a workspace. For example, in food processing and garment processing facilities, conveying systems are used that include a plurality of hooks or other fixtures supported by a rail system. For garment conveying systems, the hooks or other fixtures support hangers or that carry clothes through the garment processing facility. For food processing systems, foodstuffs can be hung directly from the hooks supported by the rail. Examples of such conveying systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,244,425 and 3,010,584. In such conveying systems, because accurate positioning of the clothes or food items being transported by the conveying system is not critical, factors such as vibration of the conveying system and deviation of the position of the hangers from the vertical orientation are acceptable.
However, applications exists in which it would be desirable to provide conveying systems for transporting multiple work pieces over long distances through a work space such as a large factory with minimal deviation of the work piece from the vertical orientation and minimal vibration of the conveying system. It would also be desirable to provide a conveying system in which the assembly carrying the work pieces has a degree of flexibility that allows the assembly to transport the work pieces around corners and turns, yet also having sufficient rigidity to maintain a stable conveying system and accurate vertical positioning of the work pieces. It would also be desirable to provide an assembly for a conveying system that could be manufactured in long lengths, for example 2,000 meters and longer. It would be desirable to provide a belt assembly that can carry multiple loads vertically attached to the belt assembly that has the structural integrity to withstand such loads.